Theta-Delta
The Theta-Delta symbol is the most common symbol used to represent the Therianthropy. It is pictured in the top corner of this Wiki site. The symbol consists of two Greek letters, the Delta and the Theta History as a Therian Symbol The Theta Delta was invented in 2003, within an early version of The Werelist forums, in a forum thread proposing the creation of a symbol to represent therianthropy. After considering a variety of symbol ideas, the users created the Theta Delta, since its graphic simplicity and symbolism were suitable. Theta, being a T, represented the word "Therian," and Delta represented change, as in a shift. A Werelist member made a web-page about the theta-delta, distributing image files for therians to customize in any way they liked. Unfortunately, the forum thread in question was lost in a crash a few months later. Nearly all of the web pages explaining the theta-delta are also currently lost without archive. Historical Symbolism & Meanings Delta (uppercase Δ, lowercase δ; Greek: Δέλτα ðelta Dhelta) is the fourth letter of the Greek alphabet. In the system of Greek numerals it has a value of 4. It was derived from the Phoenician letter Dalet, but in the Ancient Greek language, it represented a voiced dental plosive /d̪/. The upper-case letter Δ often denotes difference and can symbolize a change; e.g. in :: {y_2-y_1\over x_2-x_1} = {\Delta y \over \Delta x} , the average change of y per unit x, i.e. the change of y over the change of x. In legal shorthand, an uppercase Delta represents a defendant. The American Dental Association cites it (together with omicron for "odont") as the symbol of dentistry. ADA.org: Oral Health Topics: Emblem/Insignia of Dentistry Theta (uppercase Θ, lowercase θ or ϑ; Greek: Θήτα) is the eighth letter of the Greek alphabet, derived from the Phoenician letter Teth. In the system of Greek numerals it has a value of 9. In classical Athens, Theta was used as an abbreviation for the Greek θάνατος (thanatos, “death”) and as it vaguely resembles a human skull, theta was used as a warning symbol of death, in the same way that skull and crossbones are used in modern times. It survives on potsherds used by Athenians when voting for the death penalty. . A document from 1291 relates the idea that theta was used to brand criminals as empty ciphers, and the branding rod was affixed to the crossbar spanning the circle. . Another esoteric / spiritual /occult group (aside from Therians) which uses the symbol in modern times is the Church of Scientology. In Scientology, the word "theta" is often used as an adjective to express or convey a sense of spirituality or uplifting feeling. The word thetan is the Scientology term for "spirit". Non-Use of the Theta-Delta Many Therians do not use this symbol, for various reasons. Some may not wish to use visual symbols to represent their Therianthropy. Some, including the Therian Templehttp://www.youtube.com/profile_video_blog?sid=E93DD8E0425A11B0&id=10C83DCE991DE338 have protested the use of a symbol used to mark criminals being associated with Therianthropy. Subsequently, many have developed or appropriated their own various representational symbols / sigils, including the ancient Wolfsangel (for Wolf Therians) and the Theriogram (for the Therian Temple). References Category:Therian symbols